


A Rare Find

by DebraHicks



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebraHicks/pseuds/DebraHicks
Summary: A succubus and a curse challenge the Ghostbusters in a way they couldn't have imagined.Published in "Crossing the Streams #1" 5/1/1991STiFFie 1992 Best RGB
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Peter Venkman
Kudos: 21





	A Rare Find

Insomnia was not something Egon Spengler usually had a problem with, tonight being a bothersome exception. He'd been restless all day, a condition that hadn't improved even after tinkering in the lab for hours. At 3:00am he decided to try a cup of herbal tea, a cure recommended by Ray. 

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he knew that he wasn't alone. A forlorn figure sat in the dark living room. Egon moved quietly closer, recognized the slender form. 

"Peter?" 

"Egon," Peter returned flatly. 

"What are you doing sitting in the dark?" Egon asked bluntly, reaching for the wall switch. 

"Don't," Peter commanded, quietly added, "Please." 

Egon instantly forgot his problem with sleep on hearing the pain in Peter's voice. He left the light off, came across and sat down next to his long-time friend. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." 

Egon smiled slightly in sympathy. "Peter, do I need to point out that you are sitting, alone, in the living area in the dark at 3:00am?" 

A short laugh. "You got me, partner." Silence, then softly, voice a little slurred. "Did you ever feel like you were missing something, Egon?" 

Egon tried to make a connection, nothing came. "I'm sorry, Peter, I don't know what you're referring to." 

"Family," Peter said softly. "Just... someone." 

Immediately, Egon knew what had happened. Peter had broken up with his latest girlfriend only a week earlier and it had just now hit him. 

"Peter..." 

"She could have let me explain." Peter's voice was growing more indistinct. "They'd understand if I were a fireman, or a cop or a doctor. Why can't they... but . someone who bust ghosts." 

There wasn't anything Egon could say to make his friend feel better. All he could offer was a steady arm around the bowed shoulders. 

"Would you rather find another position?" Egon questioned, trying to control the tremor in his own voice. 

The silence was cold around them and Egon found himself dreading the answer he thought was coming. 

"Nah," Peter answered with forced lightness. "No one else would put up with me." 

Egon tightened his hold momentarily. "I am sure that you'll find someone one day, Peter." 

"Hey, words of wisdom and prophecy from Egon Spengler." Peter poked the taller man in the ribs. "Who could doubt them." 

Egon laughed. "Would you like some help up to bed?" 

At that Peter drew back. "Why would I need help?" 

"Because," Egon explained patiently in his best teacher tone. "You are inebriated." 

"How'd you know that?" 

"The clink of glass, the smell of whiskey and the fact that you just mis-pronounced my name." 

"Egon, really..." 

"Come along, Peter," Egon chided easily. 

He used his other hand and the arm already in position to urge the man up. Peter was steadier on his feet than Egon would have expected. They made the top of the stairs and started into the dark dormitory. Just before Egon released him, Peter turned full toward him and gave him a quick, strong hug. 

"Thanks, Egon." 

With a pleased smile, Egon returned the embrace. "You're welcome, Peter." 

Insomnia forgotten Egon carried the warmth of the embrace into his dreams. 

*****

"Have you guys seen this?" Ray questioned enthusiastically. 

Winston looked up from his lunch with amused tolerance in his dark eyes. "What Ray?" 

"There's a new exhibit of pre-Christian Germanic religious art at the Met." 

Sky-blue eyes and amused green met across the table, Egon and Peter both knowing what was coming. Winston cast a pleading glance in their direction which they studiously ignored. 

"That's great, Ray," Winston began, starting to clear away his dishes. 

"You wanna go?" Ray asked before Winston could make his escape. "There may be some stuff that would..." 

Peter reached across and clapped his hand over Ray's mouth. "Please, don't say it," he begged. 

"Hmmm?" 

"Don't say," Peter warned, "that there may be some pieces that have paranormal interest." At Ray's blank look, he continued, "If you say that, it might be right and if it is right, it might be that something happens with one of them, which would mean that the Met..." 

The alarms went off. From downstairs Janine's voice echoed through the old stone building. "Met Museum's got a dead one!" 

With Peter's hand still over his mouth, all Ray could do was shrug in apology. 

*****

"Down!" 

Egon dove forward as a streak of green ectoplasmic goo shot over his blonde head. The creature hit the wall, next to a Medieval mural and a red-gold beam pinned it there. 

"Got him!" Winston shouted. 

Another beam joined the first before the entity had a chance to power free. 

"Yes!!" Peter shouted, beam bucking in his hands. "Trap!" 

At the same time as his shout sounded a silver trap sailed out of Ray's hand in a neat arch and landed square under the growling creature. A second later the trap snapped shut. 

"Whew!" Winston wiped his forehead. 

"Yeah," Ray agreed. 

Egon stood up, brushing non-existent dust off his jumpsuit. "That was accomplished with a minimum of damage, fortunately." 

Peter hooked his thrower on his back with a flourish, looking around the marble hall full of ancient, very breakable treasures. "Can't win them all, Egon." 

Winston held up the trap. "I say, gentlemen, a job well done," he commented in a horrible British accent. 

"What do you do that?" Peter questioned as relieved employees began to peak around corners. 

"What?" Winston responded as they walked passed the Egyptian exhibit. 

"Everytime we're in a museum you do that lousy British accent." 

"It's not lousy." 

"That doesn't answer..." 

They continued to argue amicably, Egon and Ray smiling behind him. No one noticed the pair of pale green eyes that followed their exit out the cut-glass doors. 

*****

"Egon!" 

The scientist looked up into the smiling features of a well- dressed Peter Venkman. Closing the Spirit guide, he smiled over his glasses. 

"To what occasion can we attribute the sartorial splendor?" 

"Time to strut my stuff, big guy." Peter explained with a whirl and a short moonwalk. "Wanna come?" 

"No, thank you," Egon said firmly, smile well hidden. "The music at the establishments you frequent is of a decibel level that would sterilize frogs at 200 yards." 

From behind his newspaper, Ray laughed heartily. "Frogs! That's a good one, Egon." 

"Joke if you want," Peter said, straightening his tie with a snap. "But I intend to set the town on fire." 

"Goodnight, Peter," Egon said flatly. 

With an exaggerated 'hummph' Peter left. Out of the corner of his eye Egon watched him go, pleased that the younger man's depression had faded over the passed few days. Worry about the time it would happen again made his smile dip just a little. 

"He'll be okay." 

Egon looked up into a startling maturity in Ray's expression. It wasn't revealed very often but when it was, the insight behind it made the observations even more meaningful. 

"I'm confident you're right," he agreed. 

The boyish smile returned Ray's innocent. "Do you have any theories about that entity from the museum?" 

"Yes, I believe..." 

The two leaned over the book and disappeared into the esoteric. 

*****

It wasn't insomnia this time that awoke him. Egon wasn't sure what it was. He lay still listening to the old building talk around him. After a minute he got up and headed for the kitchen. 

There was no feeling of presence in the room this time and Egon flipped on the light without hesitation. 

"Hey," Peter's outraged voice sounded. 

"Peter, what are..." Egon stumbled to a stop as he realized that Peter was not alone on the couch. 

His mouth dropped open slightly. The person sharing the battered sofa with Peter was quiet possibly the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was small, only five-four or so, slim, with cream pale skin and chestnut hair that fell in loose waves to her waist. She smiled at him -and a chill made him shiver. 

Peter only noticed his dazed expression, laughed at his reaction. "Egon. Come here." He stood and graciously extended his hand back to the woman. She rose smoothly, staring at Egon. 

"Egon, I'd like you to meet Ariel Nickloas." 

Struggling to regain his composure, Egon took the slender hand she extended. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." 

"Ariel," Peter continued cheerfully, "I'd like you to say hello to my old, old, old..." 

"Peter." 

"Best friend Dr. Egon Spengler." 

Egon's annoyed look died with the quick, almost missed comment. 

"I'm very pleased to met you, Dr. Spengler." 

"Egon, please." 

"Egon. Peter has done nothing but talk about you and the other Ghostbusters." 

Her voice was as pleasant as the rest of her but he couldn't quiet describe it; it was light and deep, smooth and husky. To top it off she had a slight accent that he couldn't place but that was vaguely familiar. At her statement he took a look at Peter, noting with a glance over his glasses, the disheveled shirt and lipstick marked lips. Peter smiled winningly at him. 

"Okay, maybe a little more than talk," he admitted with hands spread. 

Egon was nothing if not a gentleman and knew when to exit. Smiling at Ariel, he said politely, "If you'll excuse me, I just came down for some water." 

"Of course. Perhaps, we'll met again." She cuddled closer to Peter, hanging onto his arm. "I hope to be seeing a lot of Peter." 

"Most people with good taste do," Peter quipped. 

Egon only shook his head, which caused Ariel to laugh lightly. "Goodnight." 

On the way back upstairs, Egon alternated between smiling and frowning. Ariel was lovely and seemed very nice, and she was obviously taken with Peter. But the chill that had gone up his back keep returning every time he thought about the first look she had given him. He was still thinking about her when sleep finally started closing in on him. The last thing he thought was that she had the most remarkable eyes, the oddest shade of pale green. 

*****

"That's got to be it," Ray stated firmly, excitement raising his voice. 

Egon squinted at the ancient text through his glasses. "This could be dangerous." 

"What could?" Winston asked innocently. He was carrying a large basket of clean laundry. 

His entrance momentarily distracted Egon. "I thought it was Peter's turn to do the laundry." 

Winston smiled rather sheepishly. "Peter's out with Ariel and well..." 

"You decided to let him enjoy himself for a longer period of time," Egon surmised. 

"Now," Winston returned to the original conversation, "what could be dangerous?" 

"The entity we took out of the museum last week," Ray explained. "may be an old German netherbeing called a Huter." 

"A guardian," Egon translated. 

Winston's dark eyes widened. "Guardian of what?" 

"That's what we don't know," Ray admitted. 

"And that's why it could be dangerous," Winston finished. 

"Exactly." 

"Should we call the museum?" Ray wondered. 

Egon looked thoughtfully at the book. "No. It's possible that we eliminated the threat before it was able to release whatever it was the forerunner of. The fact that the museum hasn't experienced any disturbances in two weeks is a good indication." 

Peter choose that minute to whistle his way slowly up the steps and flop down on the worn couch. "How's it going, guys?" 

"Slow at the moment," Winston said. He came over and stood by his friend, hands on hips. "Which is a good thing, since you look like something the cat dragged in." 

"Yeah," Peter smiled. "And enjoying every minute of it." 

Despite the cheerful kidding, Egon felt a thread of worry. Dark circles colored the skin under Peter's green eyes and a blue beard shadow heightened the paleness of his cheeks. Before he could say anything the main alarm went off, sent them scrabbling for the packs. All but Peter, who forced himself off the couch with stiff determination. 

Just as they reached their lockers, Janine shouted from below, "Met's got another one!" 

Peter struggled with his pack, nearly dropping it as he tried to get it up and over. Egon watched in pity. He put a hand on Peter's shoulder. 

"We can do this job on our own, Peter. You need to get some rest." 

"Yeah," Winston said with some sympathy, then added with a lighter tone, "Especially if you intend to see Ariel tonight." 

"Will you guys lay off!" Peter shouted, shrugging off Egon's touch. The others halted in their preparations, staring in surprise. Peter looked equally surprised. 

"Guys..." he started in apology. 

"It's okay," Ray told him gently. "You do look tried, Peter. Why don't you stay here and take a little time out?" 

Still looking a little dazed, Peter nodded. "Yeah, sounds like a good idea." 

The others watched in silence as he made his way toward the dorm. 

"He's just tried," Winston repeated. 

Ray nodded. Egon finished adjusting his pack. 

*****

"Another one!" Egon yelled over the crash of loosened protons. "Only this one is bigger..." 

The creature whirled away from the display case it had been crouched near and headed straight for Egon. The tall scientist cut the power on his pack and dove for the ground. He was fast, but the creature was faster, tagging him on the arm then dodging away, like a kid playing. 

Egon rolled to his feet, glancing at his shoulder, expecting to find slime along the white jumpsuit. There was no sign of the solid tap he'd taken. Ignoring it, he took another shot as the creature zoomed at him again. 

Winston's shot missed as the entity dodged - straight into Ray's stream. 

"Got him!" 

"Look out!" Winston yelled in warning as the creature began to glow and grow. 

Within seconds it was triple it's size. There was a surge of power, a flash of light and heat that sent the three men diving into the floor. As fast as it hit it was over, leaving the room and the men unharmed. Staggering up they all stared across the empty space at each other. 

"Well," Winston observed calmly, "that was a new one." 

"What could have caused that?" Ray wondered. 

Egon had his meter out, was holding it toward the wall where the creature had vanished. "The implications of these readings are most confusing." 

"What?" Winston prompted. 

"When we first encountered the entity it was registering a 12 on the PKE meter, in the final 15 seconds before it's violet disintegration it dropped steadily to less than 2." He looked thoughtful. "It was as if some unknown source were spiopioning off the netherbeing's energy levels." 

"Is that good or bad?" Winston wondered. 

"That we have yet to ascertain. I suggest we return to headquarters and input the figures into the computer to determine if they match any existing pattern." 

"That was very exciting!" A little voice spoke from the door. 

They all whirled to find Ariel peeking timidly around the corner. Winston smiled at her, waving her forward. She smiled fondly up at him, green eyes sparkling in the artificial light. The lovely smile faded just a little. 

"You're all unhurt?" 

"Yes, ma'am," Ray replied. "We're all fine." 

"What do you find of interest in the museum, Ariel?" Egon asked easily. 

She blushed slightly, the color making her look even more fragile and ethereal. "I must confess, it was Peter's talk about these artifacts that brought me here today." She glanced around, disappointment darkening her face. "Peter is not with you?" 

"No," Winston said, amusement deep in his voice. "He was kind of tried this morning." 

Her blush this time was very dark. Egon felt her embarrassment and decided it was time to step in. 

"May we escort you somewhere?" 

"No. I had only just arrived when the... fireworks began. I'll finish the tour. Thank you." 

She waved and headed back to the first exhibit. Winston whistled quietly. "A rare find, that one." 

Egon didn't comment. 

*****

The fire station was dark when they came in. Flipping on the light over Janine's desk Egon picked up the note propped against the lamp stand. 

"'Guys, gone shopping then to meet Ariel. Be back eventually. Peter.'" 

The tall blonde frowned. "Given his state of exhaustion the logical course for Peter to have chose would have been to remain here tonight." 

"There's no stopping young love, Egon," Winston laughed. 

There was a strange, non-commental sound from Ray that attracted his two teammates attention. 

"What was that, Ray?" Egon questioned. 

A tinge of red rose to met Ray's auburn hair. "Nothing." 

"Ray?" Winston chided. 

With a sigh, Ray said, "Ariel makes me nervous." 

Egon's eyes widened, thoughts of the strange chill on his first meeting with the beautiful lady coming vividly back to mind. "Can you explain what you mean?" 

"I know Pete likes her a lot," Ray said hesitantly, "but whenever they're together I feel like... like Peter's not really aware of anything around him." 

Winston chuckled, putting a friendly arm around Ray. "Yep! Just like I said, young love. Don't worry about it, my man." 

"Yes," Egon said lightly, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "I understand that infatuation can be extremely distracting for some males." 

"No, it's more..." Ray started, then shrugged. "Yeah, maybe." He glanced at his watch. "Hey, it's still early. "The Music Man" is on tonight." 

"I'm gonna catch a shower," Winston started up after him. 

Egon stood, deep in thought near the desk, making no attempt to go up with them. 

"Yo, Egon?" 

"Are you coming?" Ray questioned. 

"No. I believe I will peruse the problem of these readings." 

Worry entered Ray's amber eyes. "Do you think there might be more trouble?" 

"I'm uncertain." 

Winston and Ray exchanged quick glances. "Do you need some help?" Winston offered. 

Egon had disappeared into his occupied scientists mode. "No, thank you. If I need assistance I will contact you." 

*****

A deep blush colored Egon's high pale cheeks. The ancient text he was using to research the entity was profusely illustrated in a very graphic, detailed manner. This particular section concentrating on netherbeings that used sex in some manner. Taking a deep breath, Egon read the text that accompanied the illustration. Shaking his head he turned the page, another strike after five hours of work. He glanced at the clock, watched it flipped over to 0400. Closing the book, he admitted defeat for the evening. 

As he started through the main hall toward the stairs the front door opened. Peter walked in, smiling vaguely. He didn't seem to notice Egon as he also headed for the stairs. 

"Peter?" 

The dark green eyes snapped up and Peter shook his head as if clearing a few cobwebs. "Waiting up for me, Dad?" 

"No. Researching the recent two appearances at the Met." 

"Oh." A guilty look crossed Peter's handsome features. "What happened tonight? Is everyone okay?" 

"Everyone is fine, but we encountered some extraordinary readings during the pursuit of the... Ariel didn't mention encountering us at the museum?" 

"Uh... maybe she did. Guess I'm kind of bushed." 

"Yes, I was surprised that you decided to escort Ariel out this..." 

"Can it, Egon," Peter said shortly. "I don't need a keeper." 

While Egon stared in surprise, Peter marched up the stairs and disappeared into the bathroom. Egon wandered back toward the library, all thoughts of sleep driven away under worry over Peter's inexplicable behavior. For as long as they had been friends Peter had been the wild one, the ladies man, the gambler. Egon had never understood the attraction of the lifestyle but he accepted it as being what fit Peter. But Peter had never been one to turn moody, even when tired. He complained, bitched, tried to get others to do his work, but when the serious action came, he was there. 

Egon paced around the table several times. Realizing that he wasn't accomplishing anything, he sat down and opened the old text again. 

*****

"Egon." 

A gentle voice called him up out of a dark, dreamless sleep. He fought to get his eyes open, wondering vaguely why he was in such an ackward position. The first thing that met his gritty eyes was a lurid woodcut in the book he had fallen asleep on. He sat up abruptly, wincing at the pain that shot through his neck. 

"Ouch." 

A hand reached around him and put a full, steaming cup of coffee on the table. At the same time another strong hand began to knead the stiff muscles in his neck. He reached for the coffee, sighing in relief at the healing touch, not even bothering to wonder who it was. Sipping the black beverage he leaned back and opened his eyes to met Peter's emerald green. 

"How many times does this make that I've found you this way?" Peter asked with a smile. His hands seemed to find each sore spot, rub it gently out. 

Egon frowned, stretching his back. "Too many." 

"You're getting too old for this sort of thing." 

"So my body is telling me." 

Peter gave him a final squeeze, took the chair opposite him. "So, what were you saying last night about unusual readings." 

Egon studied Peter closely for a moment, seeing only the usual smiling face and bright curious eyes. "Ah, yes. Very unusual readings." He glanced around. "What time is it? Are Ray and Winston about yet?" 

"It's only six am and no they aren't. I came down early because Ariel and I are going to spend the day together then..." he smiled. "Then she said she has something very special planned for us tonight. I woke you because you looked awful sleeping there like that." 

He stood up and tugged at Egon's arm. "So, forget I asked the question and go on to bed. You can at least get an hours decent rest before Janine gets here at seven." 

Still a little blurry, Egon nodded. He looked up into the malachite gaze, surprised at the warmth there. He touched Peter's arm, tried to think of a way to express his question, always hesitate to ask personal questions of the others or himself. 

"Peter... are you... is Ariel the one?" 

Peter stared at him, still smiling but there was a vague look of doubt on his face that vanished immediately. "She's special, different, exotic." He steered Egon toward the stairs. 

Egon didn't bother mentioning that he hadn't answered the question. 

*****

"One of these days," Ray said quietly, "we have got to get all of this stuff on computer." 

"Shush. Read," Egon warned. 

The day had been uneventful, with only one small class two that had been handled quickly. Ray and Egon had disappeared into the library. Winston, not one for long searches through old books, decided it would be a good day to go over some of their security systems around the building, the ones that stopped humans. The day drug by without any other excitement. 

"Come on, guys," Winston called, from the door. "You've been at it all day. Take a break. I cooked dinner." 

"Thanks, buddy," Ray said stretching. 

Egon didn't reply. Winston started to speak again but stopped as he watched the fair face go even paler. 

Egon?" 

The tall parapsychologist sprang up, startling Ray and Winston. "It is imperative that we locate Peter!" 

His two teammates exchanged confused glances. "What's wrong?" Winston demanded. 

"Look at this." 

The other two neared the table, leaned over and looked at the page that Egon was pointing at. It showed an old woodcut, in the upper two corners crouched creatures like those they had fought at the museum. Underneath their unearthly gaze, there were two other pictures, the first showed a man and woman locked in passion. The next was the same two figures only this one had the male slumped in death, a ghostly haze rising from his body and filtering into the female. 

Again a confused look passed between the tall black and the youngest Ghostbuster. "Egon ..." 

"The entity is called a grun geschlecht. Roughly translated it means green sex, more precisely it means sex and green death." At their blank stares he snatched up the book and started reading. 

"'The succubus is preceded by two guardians; the first releases her, at which time she centers on a male, stalking him. Several days after her appearance the second guardian appears to give her a boost of energy necessary to form the bond with the male that will result in a final..." 

"Egon," Winston cut him off, "what does this have to do with Peter?" 

"Ariel?" Ray glanced up into Egon's worried eyes. "You think Ariel is the succubus, don't you?" 

"Yes." 

"Ah, man, that's crazy!" 

"The ancient text goes on at great length about the symptoms of a male being... seduced by a grun - moody, short tempered, easily distracted, extremely tired." 

"Egon," Winston said shortly, "that sounds like a lot of men in love. It sounds to me like this whole thing was written by a bunch of old fuss-budget gossips trying to explain..." 

"She showed up just after the first encounter," Ray observed quietly. "And she was at the Met during the second guardians appearance." 

"And," Egon finished darkly, "she told Peter she had something special planned for him this evening." 

Winston put up his hands. "Okay, okay. Just to be safe and to prove you two wrong, we'll find Peter. But, Egon, you're going to be the one to explain this to him when he kicks all our butts." 

"Where do we start?" Ray questioned. 

Egon glanced at his watch. "We have to find them before midnight." 

"Why is it always midnight?" Winston complained as they started for the lockers. 

*****

Ecto One slid to a double parked stop in front of a small, expensive German restaurant. Seatbelts flew loose and three harried Ghostbusters ran for the solid wood door, Egon leading the way. 

"You know this is a long shot," Winston reminded him. 

"There were three receipts for this enterprise in Peter's pants," Egon said firmly, opening the door and holding it for the other two. "That makes it the optimum location to start the search." 

Upon entering, they were immediately halted by an overdressed matere, who stared at them in open distaste. 

"Gentlemen," he sniffed, "may I be of service?" 

"Yes," Egon stepped forward, pulling a picture from his pocket. "Has this man visited your facility this evening?" 

Without so much as glancing at the picture, the man said, "I am not in the habit of giving out information on our patrons, sir." 

"Please," Ray tried, "he's a friend of ours and he maybe in big trouble." 

The man studied Ray's sincere, concerned expression and frowned, glancing at the picture. "Yes, Mr. Venkman had a 6:00 engagement. He was in the escort of the same beautiful young women that has accompanied him on his past few occasions. They left around seven thirty." 

"That was nearly three hours ago," Winston mumbled. 

"Thank you," Ray told the mater'd as they moved quickly toward the door. "Now..." 

"Cab!!" Winston said suddenly. "If they left here in a cab around seven thirty, maybe we can find out where they were taken." 

"Excellent idea, Winston! Ray, use the telephone in Ecto One and start calling cab companies. Winston, you and I will start checking the cabs in the local vicinity." 

Nearly an hour later, Egon stepped off the curb, heading for the seventh cabby that he and Winston had spotted in the area. Just as he did, Ecto One roared around the corner and slid sideways to a stop next to him. 

"Get in! I've found them!" Ray yelled through the window. He slid over, letting Winston climb in, rattled off the address. 

"Damn," Winston said hotly as he turned the wheel hard over and heading them in the opposite direction. "That's the other side of town. It'll take us an hour to get there." 

*****

Winston cut the siren as Ecto One jerked to a stop in front of a very posh townhouse. He whistled as they climbed out. 

"You don't see too many succubus' in luxury townhouses." 

Egon ignored him, charging up the steps with every intent to shoulder in the door. Ray grabbed him. 

"Easy, Egon," he said soothingly, "just in case, let's at least knock." 

"How about the meter?" Winston reminded him. 

Egon pulled the PKE meter and switched it on. The lights went red across the scale. Holding it out for the others to see, he met Winston's dark eyes. 

"I think this must indicate..." 

He didn't get a chance to finish. With one solid, square shoulder Winston took the door down and lead the charge in. They swept the first floor in long strides; Egon lead them up the spiral stairs to the loft bedroom. With only a fleeting thought that he might be wrong he kicked in the door. 

He froze, Winston and Ray stumbling to a stop behind him, forming a wedge, packs ready. The bedroom was shrouded in unearthly lights, green and yellow dancing along black walls. An ancient mural, showing Grun in all her seductiveness, hung over the window, covering the nighttime skyline. Directly under the mural, sprawled on an wide alter of stone covered with pine broughs was Ariel, dressed in a silk one-shoulder gown. 

Peter lay next to her; his tuxedo jacket was gone, along with the tie and cummerbund. He didn't acknowledge their entrance as he kissed lightly along one perfect white shoulder. If he were aware of the unusual bed they lay on, he also gave no notice of that. 

Ariel looked up at them, her green eyes glowed as they connected with Egon's. She smiled very slowly, white teeth sparkling in the unworldly light. 

"You're too late," she whispered softly, though the sound carried around the walls to them. "It's passed the dark hour. He's mine." 

"Don't bet on it!" Ray declared. 

The hum of power filled the small room but the beams didn't flash out. 

"Peter's in too close a proximity!" Egon moved, trying for a better shot. 

Winston opted for a more direct route; he charged forward, intending to grab Peter away. Fifteen feet from the entwined couple he slammed into a sudden condensing of the swirling lights. He was throw away, landing flat on his back. 

"Winston!" Ray yelled. 

"Oh, man, I hate when that happens. I'm okay." 

The transparent wall solidified, and into the stunned silence came Ariel's light laugh. With a wave of her hand she dismissed them, turning her attention back to the man draped across her. Long, white fingers slipped through Peter's dark hair, with her other hand she slid the dress off her shoulder, revealing prefect smooth breasts. 

Ray averted his eyes, giving a hand up to Winston. The three turned together and unleashed their pack's power against the wall. The rays became a part of the dancing lights, vanishing into the glow. Egon cut his beam, whipped out the meter, two of the lights drops a little. 

"We weakened it," he observed. "But not enough to bring it down." 

On the altar, Peter lowered his head to suck at one erect nipple. Ariel threw back her head, auburn hair falling back in wave; sighed. 

"What now?" 

Egon didn't answer Ray's panic tinged question, stood staring intently at the wall. An idea lit the blue eyes. 

"Play all three streams in the same section." 

Throwers bucked in their hands, streams of protons pounding the clear wall. Egon stared at the meter, nodding to himself. 

Inside, Peter sat up so that Ariel could remove his shirt, snake her hand into the now rumbled pants. While the streams still played across the face of the nether-partition, Egon moved closer to Winston. 

In a voice just loud enough for the big Ghostbuster to hear, he said, "The spell is started, nothing can stop it." 

"What?" Winston's surprise almost made him stop firing. "What do you mean nothing can stop it?" 

The adrenaline and desperation keep the blush off Egon's cheeks as he continued, "For Peter to come out of it, he must....uh..." 

When he couldn't finish Winston glanced over at him. "You mean, he has to... make love to her." 

"Not her," Egon said emphatically. "That would be fatal. But to someone." 

"We don't have time to find someone..." Winston stumbled to a stop, staring at the tall blonde. "Egon..." 

Egon met his startled, concerned gaze straight on. "Once I'm able to dispense the succubus - get Ray out of here." 

Without waiting for an answer Egon cut his ray and motioned to the last member of their team. "Ray, you and Winston aim your streams at the same location. When it reaches it's weakest point I should be able to force my way through. Continue to bombard the field in a different local, that may drain the entire wall and allow me an easier passage." 

"But what happens once you're in?" Ray demanded. 

"I believe I can destroy her and release Peter." 

"How ...?" 

Egon didn't answer, turned toward the altar. Peter had shed the last of his clothes, the strange lights playing over his light tan. After a seconds hesitation, Egon slipped out of his proton pack, keeping a hold on the meter. He looked at Winston and the bigger man gave him a forced smile. Ray looked confused, but turned up the power lever on his pack. 

"Go!" Winston yelled. 

The beams lashed out, gold trimmed in red slamming against the swirling solid green and yellow. Egon moved forward, staring at the meter. Gradually, the green and yellow faded, overridden by the red. Egon raised his hand. 

"Cut!" 

The beams cut off and Egon surged forward, hitting the wall with arms outstretched. He heard the packs fire again, in his fuzzy vision saw the lights. Then the world of sight and sound vanished into the sensation of being wrapped in warm, thick syrup. Panic set in for just a moment, before he realized that he could breath but the field seemed to suck off his energy, dragging him down, making him only want to stop and sink to the ground. He fought the urge, pressing forward, fighting through the constricting, tingling field. It was a long torturous journey that ended when he suddenly fell into the open area around Ariel's altar. 

To his surprise he could clearly hear Winston and Ray cheering in the background. For a moment though all he could do was balance on his hands and knees and force air back into this exhausted lungs, feeling like he'd run a marathon. 

"So," a warm, silky voice said, "you made it." 

He looked up as Ariel slipped off the stone, ignoring Peter's reaching hands. Kneeling in front of him, she reached out a slender hand. Egon drew back. 

"I knew you would be the one. When he talked about you, I knew." She rose gracefully, stepping out of the dress that had fallen around her ankles. "There is no way you can take him away from me." 

Ignoring her, Egon staggered to his feet, moved toward his friend. A hand grabbed his arm, bruising with it's strength. He was slammed back into the swirling wall, didn't have the strength to stop his slow slid to the floor. He blinked, forcing things back into focus and looking up. 

Ariel turned away, dismissing him as less than nothing. Peter pulled her back to him, began to kiss along her shoulders, hands rubbing up one long thigh. Slowly, Ariel poured a sweet smelling oil in her hand and began to stroke Peter's stomach. 

Fighting away the exhaustion and dizziness, Egon regained his feet. "Peter." 

There was no response. Peter slid up, tongue playing around Ariel full lips. 

Egon keep his voice level, pleading softly. "Please, Peter, don't do this. Come back with me. Come back to me." 

Ariel's hand reached down and stroked along Peter's full cock. 

"Peter..." 

The succubus's pale green eyes touched him - Egon screamed as pain ripped along his arm. He went to his knees, gasping. Ariel stared down at him, and there was the slightest touch of sorrow in the green. 

"My servant touched you." 

The pain spread, creeping along his nerves like burning lava. Vaguely, he realized the agony centered on the swath were the guardian had hit him. He sank to the floor, rolling, clutching his arm to his chest, moaning despite his best effort. From somewhere far away he heard the proton beams striking the wall, heard the scared call of his two companions. Torment claimed his whole arm, inched across his shoulders to his stomach. The cramps doubled him over and with the surprised detachment he heard himself cry out. Hoping for a glimpse of his friends, of Peter, he forced his eyes open -directly into Peter's emerald eyes. 

"Peter... help," Egon pleaded. 

Peter looked down, though one hand stayed tangled in Ariel's chestnut hair. Ariel's hand traced along his chest and his eyes turned toward her. Through tear blurred vision, Egon saw his friend's confusion build. He took a swallow breath, tried to speak, could only moan. 

"E.. Egon?" 

The pressure eased, loosening it's hold around his chest, allowing him one quick breath. He blinked hard, trying to find out what was happening. Peter sat straighter; on Ariel's fair face was the first sign of doubt. 

She leaned forward, kissed Peter as she ran a oiled hand along his cock. "Peter, I want you. Complete me." 

"No." Huffing like a winded thoroughbred, Egon pushed up and forward, let himself fall against the cold stone. "She can't force you." 

Peter stared at him. Ariel touched his cheek and his gaze shifted to her but it seemed like he wasn't seeing either of them; he began to edge away. Panic touched Ariel's face. 

"Peter, you are mine. The heat is in your blood there is nothing that will stop this." 

Her hand brushed Peter's and he moaned in pleasure, the sound a sharp contrast to the harsh sound that Egon couldn't stop as the pain flooded his stomach again. Peter raised his arms to take Ariel in them. 

"No...." Egon cried quietly. 

More painful than the torment that was taking his life was the distress of knowing that he had failed, that Peter would die after him. He groaned softly, rocking against the fire - and a gentle hand stroked his cheek. 

"Egon? Egon." 

"No!" Ariel screamed. 

The hand and voice were ice on the fire. He opened his eyes to find Peter leaning very close to him, concern overriding the confusion in the deep green. Over Peter's shoulder, he could see Ariel moving. 

"Behind you," he whispered. 

Peter twisted, pressing back against him, stopping her from getting any closer, shielding him. She touched his pale face and Peter shivered with desire. It was now, Egon knew. With his last strength he grabbed Peter's shoulders, spun him around and away, let the hard muscled body hold him up as he wrapped it in his long arms and claimed the full mouth. He pressed, letting all the concern, love and desperation heat the kiss. 

"No!" 

The shrill scream snapped them apart. Peter remained plastered against him, refusing to break the embrace. 

"I must have him! He's mine." Ariel's voice was both pleading and threatening. "I will have him." 

Egon hands tangled in Peter's thick hair. The final remnants of pain crawled along his nerves but he pushed it away, tipped Peter's head back and kissed him again. He kept his eyes open, watching Ariel over Peter's bare shoulder. Her green eyes blazed with hunger and desire. She took a step forward but Egon tightened his hold. The slight stiffness he could feel in Peter's muscles melted; the final resistance gone, Peter's strong body went plaint against him, and Egon knew that, for the moment, Peter was his, body and soul. 

And Ariel knew. 

"No!" 

She wrapped her arms around her stomach as if punched and stumbled back. Slowly, like an old movie, she began to fade. The look of sorrow and lust in her eyes lasted long after she was gone. Egon breathed a deep sigh, hugging Peter. 

"It's over, Peter, she's gone," he whispered into the rich brown hair. 

Peter rubbed his face against Egon's shoulder. "No... can't be..." His voice faded out as he glanced at the still solid wall of light. "I still... Egon, I need..." 

"The spell," he explained, "is still in effect." 

Peter pushed back, tortured, hungry eyes meeting Egon's "How... what..." he was breathing hard. 

Egon silenced him with a soft kiss, his hand holding Peter's smooth chin. "It will be well." 

His hand was shaking but he found the top of his zipper, started tugging it down. He thought what he was suggesting would shock Peter at first, but he had not counted on the strength of the spell. His hand was shifted firmly away and Peter pulled the zipper all the way down, pushed the heavy material off his shoulders. Peter began to lay light kisses along Egon's collarbone. 

Reality cut in, and Egon pulled back slightly, aware for the first time of what was about to happen. Fear settled in his stomach, but the warm relief he felt at having Peter safe overrode it. 

Peter didn't seem to notice his hesitation, only took the space as a chance to tug the top of Egon's jumpsuit off. Warm hands drifted over his shoulders and down his back, rubbing assuredly, just as they had that morning. Egon leaned forward, relaxing under the familiar touch. Peter's soft mouth brushed his, asking permission. Egon opened his mouth, inviting, urging. There was none of the desperation he'd put in the first kiss, only loving acceptance of Peter's intimacy and need. 

Kneeling to unlace the heavy boots, Peter smiled up at him. Something caught in Egon's chest at the love and trust that glittered in the emerald gaze. He took a short breath, watched in detachment as Peter took off the boots and socks, tugged the jumpsuit down and eased it off his suddenly shaky legs. Peter stood, hands brushing over the soft cotton briefs. Egon's mouth was claimed again. 

The heat that Egon had put into their first kiss slipped three- fold back into his own blood, swamping him like fine brandy. A soft moan filled his throat; Peter laughed, pulled him closer. Egon pushed away, watched the questions darken Peter's expression. Leaning from the waist up, he kissed the parted mouth as he pulled off his shorts. He could feel the blush rise in his cheeks at the hungry look Peter gave him as he saw the half-risen cock spring free. 

Fighting back his own urge to lead, he let Peter set the pace; a slow, gentle pace that started as Peter lowered him to the thick, carpeted floor. Hot hands stroked along his thighs, brushed lightly over his chest. 

He giggled lightly. "Peter," he warned. 

His companion was silent, continuing to lick and nip along his shoulders. A frown accompanied a sudden idea, Egon didn't think Peter was aware of who he was, saw only a willing body. Egon was amazed at how depressing he found that thought. 

"I'm not Ariel," he choked softly. He was unsure of whether he meant it as a physical warning or the request for something more. 

A soft palm cradled his cheek. "I know." The tenderness that filled Peter's face dispelled any doubts Egon had about his soon to be lover's thoughts. "I didn't really love Ariel." 

The admission touched Egon, flooded his heart with tears, assured him that even in the drive of the spell, Peter would not mindlessly, carelessly take him. The last of his fear faded. He struggled to find something to say but was cut off when Peter once more took him in a kiss. Egon was no stranger to passion, but the sensation of being lead, the strength in the other body and the hands that seemed to touch everywhere were more exciting than he would have dreamed. He moaned, pushed shamelessly up, begging for more contact. Peter gave it to him, resting his weight along Egon's side. For the first time, Egon began to explore the body sharing the haze of desire with him. He ran his hands along Peter's smooth back, hesitantly drifted over the round ass. 

The moan this time was from Peter, followed by a husky chuckle. Egon gasped as Peter flicked his tongue lightly over one nipple. He grabbed the board shoulders, pulled Peter over, let the heavy body completely blanket him, felt the solid cock prod his groin. Very slowly, Peter began to thrust against him. Lightning zipped through Egon's nerves, making him counter each move. Peter's tongue filled his mouth. The rhythm picked up, cocks rubbed across, raising sparks in Egon's nerves. His eyes drifted shut and he started up the long climb toward the peak. 

A low guttural groan was torn out of Peter's throat, a soul deep sound of need. He jerked away from Egon's mouth, green eyes glittering with near pain. 

"Egon," he pleaded softly through clenched teeth. "It's not..." 

Understand what Peter needed sent a combination dread and anticipation chasing through his blood. Egon sat up, retrieved the vial of oil that lay on the edge of the altar. Slowly, easily he oiled Peter's wine red cock. Peter gasped throwing his head back, thrusting up into Egon's hand. Smiling gently, Egon put the vial into Peter's hand and rolled over onto his side, raising one leg. 

Peter bit his lip, obviously fighting the strong spell, needing completion but unwilling, even now, to hurt his friend. Egon sighed at the feel of Peter's warm body along his back. Gentle, slick hands wrapped around him, traced from his chest to his groin. The oil was body warm, smooth as silk as Peter spread it lovingly over his cock and between his legs. The hand glided up, covered his ass. Egon moaned softly at the sensation, pushing back. But when Peter's fingers teased at the entrance to his body he stiffened. 

Light kisses began to fall across his neck and shoulders, Peter's other hand coming over him to grip his cock. The touch was experienced, firm, tightening and releasing. The tenseness faded away and Egon shifted, torn between thrusting into the tight hand and pushing back against the gentle fingers. He groaned and there was a sudden surge of light in his nerves as Peter pushed one finger into him. Before he recover, another finger joined the first, sliding on the hot oil, slipping in without warning. His breath caught, not with pain, with alien sensations and desires. 

"Yes..." he whispered, surprising himself. He was not vocal. 

Peter's tongue traced around his ear. At the same time, the fingers inside him thrust deeper, twisting - and the spell caused desire that radiated off Peter transferred into his blood. He pulled forward, then back. 

"Peter..." he pleaded, ready and wanting. 

The fingers withdrew, dragging another moan from his throat. He felt Peter's cock brush up the cleft, lightly touch his anus; he pushed back. 

"It will hurt," Peter mumbled, barely able to talk. "I'm sorry, but it..." 

"Peter," Egon demanded. 

His answer was an increase of the steady hand playing his cock, and a painful pressure that jerked his breath away. Peter's arm came around him, even as the pain increased, holding him steady. Whispered assurances tickled into his ear. He gasped as he was stretched, tears blurred his eyes and he held very still, waiting. 

"Breathe," Peter whispered, "slow and deep." 

Long minutes slipped by, both of them still except for the slow hand that teased arousal back into his blood. Easily Peter's arm urged him over, pulling him up to his knees. Peter thrust deeper, moaning in pure animal pleasure. The pain trickled away, was replaced with cool champagne that sparkled along Egon's nerves and started to fly him away. 

"Peter," he groaned, hoping that his friend would not think it was with pain. 

The only answer he got was a slow withdrawal, then a slow reentry. Peter's hand tightened around his cock; Egon pushed back to met the next thrust and they were racing toward the finish together. The rhythm picked up, Peter moved in long, strong strokes, carrying him up and away. Reality fled, disappearing under waves of light and dark. Peter pushed in, then went complete still, arm locking around Egon's waist, crying out his completion. 

The dancing lights flickered out, the wall fading. Egon gasped, muscles going rigid, time vanished as he joined his friend. 

An eternity later, Peter's weight crashed onto his back. Egon held still for a moment to give his lover a chance to recover. A minute past with no movement from the heavy body. 

"Peter?" 

No answer. Panic grabbed Egon. 

"Peter?!" 

He shifted out from under the hot body. Peter was completely still. The horrible thought that the spell had continued as it would have with Ariel flicked through Egon's mind. He pressed cold, shaking fingers to Peter's throat. A slow, steady pulse beat under his touch. Breathing a sigh of relief, he scrambled up, wincing as strange aches reminded him to slow down. The altar had reverted to a bed and Egon grabbed a sheet and wiped off the traces of their encounter then did the same for Peter. He slipped into his jumpsuit and yelled for the others, not worrying about answering the unavoidable questions until Peter was safely home and awake. 

*****

Egon closed the door quietly behind him. From the first floor he could see the worry in the two faces that looked up at him. Trying very hard to control the stiffness that was settling in his back, he joined Winston and Ray. 

"How is he?" Winston asked before Ray could. 

"Sleeping, pulse and respiration are normal. I do not believe a hospital is necessary. I believe it is merely exhaustion caused by..." he stumbled to a stop, and felt the heat rush to his cheeks. 

"How are you?" Ray asked softly. 

Egon's blue eyes snapped up, meeting concern and love in the amber. He swallowed, glancing in question at Winston. The bigger man shook his head. 

"Egon, I may be a little naive but I'm not stupid," Ray explained. "And I read the book. The spell was started, there was only one way through it." His blush matched Egon's and he stared at the floor. "And you're walking - funny." 

Winston took Egon's arm, leading him to the couch. "Sit down." 

Sitting in silence, Egon stared at the brick wall opposite them, worry tracing through him as he hoped his summation of Peter's condition was correct. He didn't notice his companions staring at him. It was Winston who finally worked up the courage to ask. 

"Egon, are you hurt? Did the spell, uh, make Peter... impatient?" 

The implication hit him and he saw how his silence must look to his companions. He shook his head firmly. 

"No, nothing like that." He thought of trying to explain how gentle Peter had been but knew it would only increase both his and Ray's embarrassment. "No, I'm fine. I'm worried about Peter." 

"What?" Ray asked. "I thought you said..." 

"Not physically. The guilt." He looked up, shifting his gaze between the radically different pairs of eyes. "Peter, may not... He may think that he took advantage of me somehow." 

"That's ridiculous," Winston observed. "How many times has Peter offered some demon his life or soul for one of us?" 

"Yeah," Ray picked up. "This was life...just in a different sort of arrangement." 

The blush colored every visible part of Ray's face by now but Egon laughed lightly, patted him on the cheek. "A very good observation and rebuttal, Ray. One that I shall put to good use." 

*****

"Oh, no." 

Egon's attention snapped away from the book he was pretending to read. In the dim light by the bed, he could see Peter's dark eyes were open, staring at the ceiling. 

He moved closer, relief washing through him. "Peter, how do you feel?" 

"Go away, Egon." Peter turned away, threw his arm over his eyes. 

A faint smile almost forced it's way passed Egon's strong barriers. They had been right, and the argument against it was almost too easy. 

"Why do you want me to leave?" 

"I.. God, how can you stand to be in the same room with me? How could I do that to you?" 

"What did you do to me?" Egon prompted softly. 

Peter shook his head, dark hair falling against the white pillow case. 

"What?" Egon repeated. 

In a soft, painfilled voice, Peter said, "I rap..." 

"If you use any combination of words other than 'made love to you' I shall be very disappointed," Egon whispered. 

The dark head turned toward him, disbelief coloring Peter's expression. "What?" 

Without replying, Egon stood and retrieved a glass of water from the table near his chair, brought it to Peter. He bent a little stiffly and helped Peter sit up, handed him the glass. Peter drained the water, looking expectantly up at Egon, like a small child seeking assurance. 

"I have often wondered what attracted women to you. Now I know." Peter continued to stare at him in confusion. He sat down on the edge of the bed, put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "You are a kind, gentle and generous lover." 

"But I used... I could have hurt..." 

Egon put a single finger to Peter's mouth to silence him. "You did neither. Peter, how many times have you offered your life, even your soul for me?" 

"But this is different," Peter insisted, still refusing to met Egon's eyes. "I... love you, Egon. I should have been able to fight her." 

Warmth at Peter's almost unconscious admission made Egon smile. "You couldn't have fought her, you know that. But you're correct that this was different. This was pleasurable." 

Peter's mouth dropped open, and Egon actually laughed. Standing, he took the glass away from Peter then urged him down into the bed. 

"While I must admit that it is not something I would advocate on a regular basis," he said matter-of-factly, "I do not regret that it happened." 

A final hint of suspicion edged Peter's voice, through understanding shone in the glittering green. "You're not just saying that?" 

"No," he answer firmly. "I'm not just saying that." 

The deep, worried eyes continued to study him, then in one instant they cleared, love and acceptance of what had happened filling them. 

"Egon. Thank you." 

To both their surprise, Egon sat down and lifted him into a gentle hug. He released Peter to lay back, which he did with a sigh. Egon started to pull the blanket up but Peter's gaze darkened again. 

"Winston and Ray. What do they.. do they know?" 

Egon nodded. "I had to tell Winston. And Ray figured it out." 

"Oh, Ray," Peter groaned. 

"We may consider Ray innocent sometimes, and perhaps in some ways he is - but we sometimes don't credit him with the deep of insight of which he is capable." 

"How will I face them?" Peter insisted. "How will they feel about me, about what I did?" 

Egon peered over his glasses. "Peter, they feel the same way I do. We love you. You're alive and well, and would never harm me no matter what the circumstances." 

Peter lay still, eyes bright with moisture. Finally he nodded, smiled sheepishly up at his friend. "I guess I was kinda under estimating them." 

Standing, Egon tucked the blanket around him. "Sleep now." He started out, stopped near the door, asked without turning, "Peter, did you love Ariel? Was she the one..." 

After a moment of deep silence, Peter said, "No. I think I was under her spell all along." 

"You will find someone, Peter. One day." 

A chuckle answered him and Egon turned around. Even in the sparse light from the window he could see the emerald glitter in Peter's eyes. 

"Egon, old buddy, it has finally dawned on me that I have more love in my life than most people ever dream of." 

"Good night, Peter." 

"Egon?" Peter's voice was light with a hint of mischief. 

"Yes?" 

"What did you mean by 'regular basis'?" 

Egon smiled into the dark, knowing that Peter couldn't see it. He closed the door without comment.


End file.
